


I Will Always Care

by thehopelesswriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Sad Dean, really emotional in the end, sad!dean, this actually broke my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelesswriter/pseuds/thehopelesswriter
Summary: It’s been a good few years since Dean and you met while he and his younger brother were investigating a case in Sioux Falls. However, not long afterwards, you had to leave the states for a job, leaving your older sister Jody along with Dean and Sam behind. What will happen if you manage to come back to Jody only to be met with a certain pair of green eyes?





	I Will Always Care

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget, feedback is what keeps the writer coming back!

The black suitcase was making unbelievably loud noises as you walked through the porch towards the wooden doors you missed so much. The car your older sister owned was parked right in front of the garage, letting you know she was in. What you couldn’t overlook was the beautiful ‘67 Impala parked right behind Jody’s car.

Small excitement ran through you as you rang a bell, quickly fixing your braided hair as you waited for someone to answer the doors. 

What you didn’t expect was a young girl with black hair and ocean blue eyes opening the doors, a friendly smile on her lips.

“Um…is this Jody Mills’ house?” you raised your brows at the young girl, feeling awkward for possibly mistaking a house.

“Yeah, she’s inside,” the young woman answered, her voice trailing off as she talked, “why? What do you want?” 

“I’m actually her-”

“Y/N?” 

You could recognize that kind voice anywhere. Jody appeared from behind the girl, her black hair now with patches of grey. She was clad in black trousers along with a pink shirt hidden under a navy green hoodie, a cup of tea in her hand.

“Jody,” you excitedly said, throwing your arms around her and squeezing her tightly. Jody’s free hand snuck around your back as she pulled you towards her for a quick hug before pulling away. 

The girl standing behind your sister coughed a little, drawing attention to her as she smiled at you, hands in her dark blue jeans. 

“Oh, right,” Jody stated as she understood the silent message, “Y/N, this is Alex, my another adoptive daughter kinda thing…like Claire.” 

Jody motioned at the girl, Alex, while she was speaking with you. She wore a beautiful smile of happiness as she talked about Alex, the kind of smile that made you smile as well.

“And Alex, this is my younger sister, Y/N.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” you shook your hand with Alex and as Jody demanded afterwards, entered the house.

“Smells like home,” you remarked as a smell of chicken filled your nostrils. Jody looked at you as you walked through the hall towards the living room with a small smile playing on her lips.

“What are you even doing here?” she asked but you brushed her question off with a promise of telling her later, not feeling ready yet.

As you entered the living room, another three pairs of eyes set on you. Your eyes instantly connected with the shining green ones, a chill running over your back as all the memories came back in one big wave.

“Y/N!” Claire rose from an armchair and flew towards you, throwing her arms around your neck as she literally jumped on you.

You couldn’t resist the honest laugh that left your chest, putting your suitcase on the floor and enveloping the lovely girl in your arms. It’d been  _years_ since you saw or talked with her…how you missed the old times.

“My turn,” Sam appeared behind Claire and put his hand on her shoulder. Claire pulled away with a huff, going to sit down again as Sam widely smiled at you, his strong arms sneaking around your back. He even lifted you a little so it would be more comfortable than bending down. 

He definitely got…well, bigger. It was more than evident he gained some muscles here and there as well as his hair was longer and even shinier…if that was possible.

“Sammy, put me down,” you playfully punched his shoulders. He nodded and put you down but not before squeezing you one last time.

Everyone watched with small smiles as you and Sam separated, Alex and Jody standing behind you while Claire sat with Dean on the couch.

“Are you planning on cutting your hair or letting it grown ‘till it hit the floor?” you asked as your fingers ran through the ends of his hair. 

“I’ve been asking him this for years,” said the only person that made you nervous in this room. Dean chuckled and stood up, coming closer to you.

Sam rolled his eyes and moved to the side, letting Dean stand in front of you.

“Hi, Dean,” your wide smile turned into a close-lipped one as you two stood awkwardly in front of each other before you motioned him forward, “c’mere, big boy.” 

And with that, you wrapped your arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. The closeness allowed you to feel every muscle on his body and how tense he was even though he appeared relaxed.

Dean got definitely more handsome with age, there was no doubt about it. He…as well as his younger brother…gained muscles from all the hunting. 

“I’m not a boy,” he whispered in your ear as his head was buried in the crook of your neck, the smell of beer filling your senses.

“Let’s not argue ‘bout that,  _chico,_ “ you whispered back so no one else could hear you. Dean growled quietly before you pulled away, smiling at him with mischief sparkling in your eyes. 

“Okay, now back to my question,” Jody clapped her hands together, drawing all the attention to her, “why are you back, Y/N? Weren’t you supposed to be in Spain for another year or two?” 

“Well,” you coughed a little, “I’d love to tell you the reason but please, let me shower first. I really need it.” 

Your eyes drifted from one person to another as you pouted, causing Jody to laugh a little before nodding, sending Claire to show you your new room.

* * *

 

As you exited the bathroom connected to your room, you found yourself in a company of someone else.

“Dean?” you scrunched your eyebrows in confusion, throwing your towel over a chair as you were already in your pyjamas.

The handsome older Winchester sat on your bed but the moment he saw you, he got up and with a small smile, he began to walk towards you.

“I missed you,” he confessed and as he came closer, you subconsciously stepped back, your back hitting the cold wall. 

“Dean,” you exhaled as the hunter in front of you put one hand on the wall behind you and the other on your hip, bending down for a kiss greedily. You felt like crying when you turned your head to the side, putting your hands on his chest with a quiet but clear: “Please, stop.” 

Dean’s lips brushed your cheek before he pulled away, his hand leaving your hip. He pushed himself off the wall, making a few steps back with a confused look.

“What’s wrong, Y/N?” 

“I-I can’t,” it was hard for you to talk over the lump in your throat as you stood there, hands still in front of you.

“Why?” Dean questioned, stepping forward again. You jerked, quickly slipping around him to sit on your bed. The man carefully came to you, sitting on the bed next to you with a good amount of space between you as he registered your shaky behaviour.

You exhaled and inhaled deeply, fiddling with your fingers and looking at the floor as you mentally prepared yourself for the answer.

“I’m getting married.”

Dean stopped breathing, his body feeling heavy out of nowhere as he heard you say those words. He couldn’t believe it, his brain refused to accept the truth.

“What?” 

“I’m getting married, Dean,” this time, you turned to him, your eyes scanning his stunning profile before he looked at you.

“But…how-I mean, congrats,” Dean struggled to make a simple sentence, not knowing what to say. His hand ran through his light short hair as he sat there, next to a girl he cared about so much and was so happy to have her back only to have his heart ripped out alive by a simple sentence.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” your hand landed on his knee as you stroked the light jeans as Dean leant forward, supporting himself with his elbows against his thighs. 

“You shouldn’t be,” now he was the one who couldn’t look you in the eyes as you studied his profile, his chiselled jaw clenched as he put his hand over his plump lips, “I’m really happy for you,” he lied.

“Thank you,” the lump in your throat disappeared as Dean said all those things, making you blush slightly. 

“Who’s the lucky bastard,” he forced himself to smile a little bit as his eyes looked at you, the green shining like two smaragds.

“The mechanic who fixed my car when it broke down about two years ago in Madrid. He’s very sweet and kind,” you paused, thinking about the next sentence, “he’s a lot like you actually. You would definitely understand each other. He owns a Barreiros-Dodge, kinda similar to your Baby,” you chuckled as you recalled how stunned you were when he showed you his car.

“Is that why you’re here? To tell Jody you’re getting married?” Dean asked quietly. You put your hand away from his knee, playing with your bracelet as you nodded even though Dean couldn’t see you with his constant starring at the floor.

“Yeah…to invite her.”

“Were you planning on telling me?” 

This time, Dean’s eyes met yours as he looked at you. His face was emotionless and you weren’t able to tell what he was feeling right now but something was telling you it wasn’t nothing good.

You bit your lip, thinking about a proper answer but Dean outran you.

“No…of course not,” he exhaled, rubbing his face.

“I tried calling you but you changed your number and you’re constantly on the road. I had no idea if I would even meet you again.”

“It’s fine, I understand.”

You stood up and turned to Dean, whose eyes studied a lamp on a bedside table. 

“I should go back down,” you said and nervously licked your lips as you scrunched down in front of Dean, “I know we have a past together, Dean…and I’m never gonna forget about  _that. You’re part of my past,_ ” your hand made its way to his cheek, feeling the stubble against your soft palm, “and I will always care about you.”

With that, you planted a quick kiss on his cheek, Dean’s eyes closing at the sensation of your lips on his skin after so long. You then turned around, walking away from Dean who stayed on the bed, leaning forward with his fingertips gently touching the place your lips were just a second ago.

“And I will always love you.” 


End file.
